<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Man in the Middle by Seraph_Years</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271708">Man in the Middle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Years/pseuds/Seraph_Years'>Seraph_Years</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Based on a Dream, Gen, Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts), POV First Person, Short One Shot, Surreal, Urban Fantasy, really short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Years/pseuds/Seraph_Years</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some dreams are short, some dreams are long. Some are the in-between, and then there's dreams like this.</p><p>It mixes a whole bunch of stuff together to create the one-of-a-kind treat that I never expect to come from a nighttime experience.</p><p>Anyways, there's Keyblades and stuff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Man in the Middle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So this takes place around my apartment complex. It's raining outside, and several expensive cars are out there for no reason.<br/>
I and 13 other "classmates" (I don't know any of them, they seem more like randomly generated OCs than anything) are in this obstacle course, and the teacher finds out the non-lethal spikes in the platforming area are lined with toxins. I save a guy from these toxins and go and report the matter.</p><p>Scumbag named "Man in the Middle" is responsible for it, as I overhear the floating ghost-like OC taking about "clearing the player box" and "eliminating furries and women". I unsuccessfully contact a sleeping Rock Lee (?!) and he tells me to go outside. I do so in a housecoat and socks. Once outside I avoid Man in the Middle's attention by walking around the section of the complex I live at. He sees me anyway when I pass by the front entrance (despite being in the bed sleeping. At this point it was probably 4 in the afternoon). This time he resembles a man in a business suit.</p><p>Despite my not wanting to fight him, he charges at me and tosses a golden missile at me. I deflect it, hit him a few times with my Keyblade, and start going all KH3!Sora on him. The combos escalate and I start firing lasers with my fingers and summoning silhouettes of Zootopia's main duo at him. This doesn't harm him much since he has the life bar of a mid-game Dark Souls boss. So my combos take him to the skies as my apartment morphs into a Cinderella(?) themed amusement park.</p><p>After Man in the Middle is done and over with, everything returns to "normal" (the amusement park is gone and my keyblade vanishes). The parents in my dream decide to move across the street, which looks EXACTLY like the one I live in now, except instead of a door on the side leading to the computer room, it's a door in the north, which is where my room used to be. I refuse and eat a big chunk of pizza.</p><p>Dream ends.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>